Aquellos momentos
by Kikyo Beautiful
Summary: (UA)CAP4 UP! Kagome esta en Paris para cumplir su sueño,Inuyasha es ahora un empresario muy importante, ambos creen ser engañados el uno por el otro, Sango aparece en la vida de Kagome y su encuentro con Inu sera mas que inevitable InuxKag REWIEWS!
1. Capitulo 1: el comienzo

**_AQUELLOS MOMENTOS_**

**_Un fic escrito por Kikyo-chan_**

****

**_Disclaimer: _**Todos los personajes de Inuyasha pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi, solo los tome prestados por un momento para hacer este fic, asi como fragmentos de la cancion interpretada por "Magneto" espero que disfruten del fic!!!

Mi mente se encuentra algo dispersa, aun no logro despertar muy bien de mi profundo sueño en el que siempre apareces tu. Despierto como cualquier mañana de mi vida y el primer pensamiento que invade mi mente es la imagen de tu rostro ¿Cómo consigo olvidarte? Es una pregunta que me he hecho muchas veces y de la que aun no obtengo respuesta, a pesar de saber que ya no te encuentras mas a mi lado y de que tal vez no vuelva a verte nunca mas, ya que la distancia nos separa considerablemente. Pero bueno basta de tanto pensar, debo volver a la realidad y seguir con mi vida como lo he hecho hasta ahora, desde hace 3 años de tu dolorosa ausencia.

Miro hacia mi ventana y veo un hermoso amanecer, no sabes como me gustaría verlo a tu lado...una pequeña lagrima recorre mi mejilla ante este pensamiento, no debo estar triste….debo ser fuerte y seguir adelante.

_**Amanece un nuevo día**_

_**Otra noche sin dormir**_

_**Recordando los momentos**_

_**De mi vida junto a ti**_

Tomo una buena ducha, me visto lo mas cómodo posible, tomo unos jeans, una blusa lila de manga larga, un gorrito y bufanda del mismo color ya que debe hacer mucho frió, salgo de mi apartamento y aquí me encuentro….en la gran ciudad de PARIS.

Ahora soy una mujer de 20 años que esta en busca de sus sueños en este lugar….ya no soy aquella chiquilla torpe e inmadura del pasado.

Camino sin rumbo por las calles de esta ciudad y sin darme cuenta llego a un colegio como al que solía ir antes, con chicos y chicas divirtiéndose y por supuesto parejas de enamorados, recordando sin remedio que en un lugar así fue donde te conocí…..

_**Fue en la puerta del colegio **_

_**Donde yo te conocí……**_

Es cierto, aun lo recuerdo muy bien, fue el inicio del nuevo curso, 19 de agosto, yo me encontraba corriendo por uno de los pasillos del colegio y como se me había hecho tarde como de costumbre, iba tan rápido que no me di cuenta que tu estabas enfrente mío, ambos chocamos, nuestras miradas se cruzaron por unos momentos y un extraño pero hermoso sentimiento recorría mi cuerpo, nos quedamos así por unos segundos cuando ambos nos dimos cuenta de la situación y sin poder evitarlo nos sonrojamos volteando nuestras miradas hacia otra parte y comenzamos a hablar sin pensar que esto se convertiría en un nuevo amor……

_**Un tropiezo y unos libros **_

_**Que cayeron para **_

_**Que mirándonos los dos **_

_**Habláramos sin voz**_

_**Tu nervioso y yo apenada**_

_**Sentimos que el amor se despertaba**_

- Perdón yo tuve la culpa – decías

- No fue mi culpa iba tan rápido que no me fije que estabas enfrente mi disculpa, bueno ya tengo que irme se me hace tarde nos vemos!!!!

- Adiós – fue lo único que pude alcanzar oírte

- A un lado, a un lado que ya casi llego AHHHHHH!!!!! llegue

- Tienes suerte Kagome el profesor aun no ha llegado- me dijo Natsumi

- Ahhhhhhh que alivio

- Muy bien jóvenes tomen sus asientos por favor – era el profesor Tatsuhiko- el día de hoy quiero presentarles a un nuevo alumno y compañero suyo, a partir de ahora el estudiara en esta escuela así que quiero que lo traten bien de acuerdo?

- SI PROFESOR!!!!!!

- Pasa jovencito que no te de pena

Cual fue mi sorpresa al ver que el nuevo alumno era el mismo joven con el que había chocado esa mañana, no pude evitar sonrojarme al verlo y sin pensarlo baje la mirada para evitar la suya, ni siquiera escuchaba las palabras del profesor hasta que dijo…

- Te sentaras al lado de Higurashi

- QUEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!0o – grite por todo el salón

- Sucede algo Higurashi??

- Ehh no nada profesor disculpe

- Bueno comencemos con las clases…..

Sin saber porque mi corazón latía demasiado fuerte solo con tener a ese chico a mi lado, si ni siquiera lo conocía!!!!! Como podía ponerme tan nerviosa de solo verlo? Era algo extraño, algo que jamás había sentido hasta en ese momento, un sentimiento que recorría todo mi ser y que me llenaba de una gran alegría.

Las clases transcurrieron como si nada a lo largo del día, a decir verdad se me hicieron largas las horas ya que no pude concentrarme en lo absoluto, solo procuraba mirar a aquel chico con discreción para que no lo notase, esos ojos color miel tuyos me habían robado el corazón. Nos fuimos conociendo mas y mas cada día, pensaba que tu también sentías lo mismo que yo, y no estaba equivocada, un sentimiento tan intenso que es difícil describirlo con palabras estaba naciendo dentro de nuestros corazones, y por fin llego el día en que me pediste que fuera tu novia…

_**Te sentabas a mi lado**_

_**En las clases de ingles**_

_**Entre risas y caricias **_

_**Planeábamos que hacer**_

Fue tan maravilloso!!!!! Casi no lo podía creer!!!! Por fin el chico que me gustaba se me había declarado!!!! Juntos vivimos momentos muy felices, diría que los mas felices de mi vida, "TE AMO" fueron tus palabras, "yo también te amo" conteste, y es verdad, te amo como no pensar amar en la vida, todo en esos momentos parecía perfecto, nada ni nadie podía interferir en nuestra felicidad, o al menos eso era lo que yo pensaba…hasta aquel día….

_**Cuando el año se acababa**_

_**Me dijiste "escúchame"**_

_**Tengo que cambiar de curso**_

_**Y me iré muy lejos pero…. pronto volveré**_

- Kagome tengo que hablar contigo

- Si dime que pasa???

- Mira…lo que sucede es que…mi padre a conseguido un ascenso de puesto y lo

- mandaran al extranjero, pasara una larga temporada allá y mi madre no quiero separarse de el…

- No entiendo…que es lo que me quieres decir???

- Que yo también tendré que irme con mis padres al extranjero y no se cuando podré regresar a Japón.

- Que!!!!!!!!!

- El vuelo partirá mañana, por favor, perdóname Kagome…

_**El mundo se me hundió**_

_**Me rogaste que te esperara**_

- No tengo nada que perdonarte, esto no es culpa tuya…

- Pero descuida, te prometo que yo regresare por ti algún día, se que va a sonar muy egoísta pero….hasta entonces, me esperaras???

- Por supuesto que si…no importa cuanto tardes yo estaré aquí para recibirte…

- Gracias Kagome…Te amo…nunca lo olvides…

- Yo también te amo…

_**Pero es tan duro amor**_

_**Te hecho de menos.**_

Me alejo de la puerta de aquel colegio, tratando de olvidar todos esos recuerdos, tratando de sacarte de mi mente, pero es inútil. Desde aquel día no he vuelto a verte, al principio me escribías cartas, me llamabas por teléfono y una que otra vez me mandabas algunas fotos tuyas, pero….después de 3 meses todo eso se acabo, ni una llamada, ni una carta mas y ninguna foto….nada…parecía como si hubieras desaparecido, nadie mas sabia algo de ti, pensé que era temporal, y ahora era yo quien te escribía, pero nunca contestaste ninguna de mis cartas, ni una sola….

Ahora me encuentre en Paris, partí de Japón hace poco mas de 1 año con el único propósito de cumplir en este lugar mis sueños….ser una gran diseñadora de modas, aunque no pueda compartir mi triunfo contigo, lo único que me consuela en estos momentos es que se que mi familia me apoya en mi decisión de seguir en este lugar.

He conseguido presentar mis diseños en una gran empresa, la cita será mañana temprano así que debo prepararme lo suficiente, confió en que me acepten y pueda firmar un contrato con esa gran empresa de prestigio.

Ha empezado a oscurecer en esta bella cuidad, las luces en las calles empiezan a alumbrarla y un bello atardecer se contempla desde esta pequeña plaza…

_**Yo no se cuanto me quieres**_

_**Si en verdad me extrañas….**_

_**O simplemente me engañas….**_

Me pregunto que es lo que habrá pasado contigo??? Acaso me habrás olvidado??

Tendrás a un nuevo amor??? Ya no significo nada para ti???? Porque te fuiste así de mi vida….porque???

Dime donde estas??? Contéstame….por favor…._Inuyasha…._

_NA: _Y hasta aqui les dejo jejje, bueno espero subir pronto los demas caps porque _esta historia no termina aqui _como dicen por ahi...espero recibir por lo menos 2 reviews para continuar con la historia...por favor dejen reviews...CHICAS HE VUELTO!!!!!!


	2. Capitulo 2

**_AQUELLOS MOMENTOS_**

**_CAPITULO 2_**

Otro nuevo día en mi vida a llegado, por fin, la oportunidad que había estado esperando ya hace bastante tiempo en este lugar se cumplirá el día de hoy y me siento muy feliz por eso. Después de duras pruebas y tratando de tocar miles de puertas que me fueron cerradas solo con el único fin de buscar una oportunidad, ahora me encuentro aquí, siempre mantuve la esperanza de que un día alguna empresa importante me citara para ver mis diseños, nunca me di por vencida, porque…..si algo aprendí de ti Inuyasha es que nunca debo dejarme derrotar por mis problemas y siempre debo luchar por mis objetivos, eso lo aprendido muy bien y parece que todo mi esfuerzo valió la pena…realmente valió la pena….

Son exactamente las 7:00 de la mañana aquí en Paris, aun es algo temprano pero debo darme prisa si quiero llegar lo mas puntual posible a mi cita que posiblemente, sea la mas importante de mi vida. La cita será a las 8:00 AM debo apresurarme y llevar conmigo todo el material necesario para presentarlos a los grandes ejecutivos de esa empresa, quiero dar la mejor impresión de mi así que me pondré uno de los tantos diseños que yo misma he creado, para demostrar mi talento y que ellos mismos comprueben lo que hago. Me vestiré de modo casual pero con un toque fashion cosa que gusta mucho aquí en Paris, sofisticada pero no demasiado llamativa, usare una minifalda negra con detalles de color plateado pequeños, una blusa de un tono rosa pálido con una pequeña transparencia y un escote discreto, zapatos de tacón bajo del mismo tono y algunos accesorios para adornar mi _"look". _Ya me encuentro lista y saldré lo antes posible de mi apartamento para llegar al lugar de la entrevista, espero que todo salga bien el día de hoy ya que….hay algo que no me agrada de todo esto y no entiendo porque….pero bueno…no creo que se trate de algo importante, quizás sean los nervios o algo así, debo darme o llegare tarde.

Tomo el primer taxi que veo y llego al lugar en 15 minutos. Ya estoy aquí, la gran empresa es **_LE PIER _**y gente de mucho prestigio trabaja en este lugar, solo espero que yo también sea aceptada aquí. Entro con paso algo indeciso, veo a la chica en la recepción y muy amablemente me dice que pase a la sala de juntas, los ejecutivos están

ahí esperándome. Lo dudo un poco antes de entrar, muchas dudas empiezan a evadir mi mente, y si no les agrada mi trabajo? Si les parece pésimo? Si no me contratan? Entonces que haré? Empezare otra vez desde abajo? Sacudo mi cabeza con el fin de apartar de mi mente todos estos pensamientos negativos que no me ayudaran en nada, así que no lo pienso mas y giro la perilla de la puerta para entrar a la gran sala de juntas donde todas esas personas importantes me estaban esperando……

- Buenos días a todos – digo con algo de nerviosismo

- Muy buenos días señorita Higurashi, tome asiento por favor- dijo uno de los tantos hombres de la sala

- Gracias

- Permítame presentarme yo soy el Sr. Yuki Hamilton y soy la mano derecha del jefe de este lugar

- Mucho gusto Sr. Hamilton es un placer conocerlo

- Gracias, supongo que sabe a que la citamos el día de hoy en este lugar. El motivo por el que la llamamos es para hablar directamente con usted sobre los diseños de moda que nos mando hace unas semanas, hemos observado su trabajo y nos parece bastante bueno pero hay algunos puntos que aun debemos observar con detenimiento, recuerde que esta es una gran empresa y no nos permitimos contratar a cualquier persona para que trabaje con nosotros, si me entiende verdad?

- Por supuesto que si Sr. Hamilton y con mas razón es un gusto y un placer para mi el que hayan tomado en cuenta mi trabajo.

- Me da gusto escuchar eso señorita Higurashi sabia que usted nos entendería.

El Sr. Hamilton comenzó a hablar mientras que los otros hombres de la sala solo me observaban con detenimiento como si se tratase de un objeto desconocido al que nunca antes habían visto. Esto comenzaba a incomodarme pero decidí no tomarle demasiada importancia al asunto, lo que realmente me dejo sorprendida es lo que el hombre había dicho en todo su discurso y al final de este, lo ultimo que dijo hizo que me quedara completamente perpleja ante lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, negándome a toda costa a aceptar lo que aquel hombre había dicho.

- Eso es todo lo que tengo que decirle señorita Higurashi, fue un placer conocerla.

- Igualmente, muchas gracias por todo Sr. Hamilton – dije en un tono de tristeza que trate de ocultar lo mas que pude - Con permiso

Salí lo mas rápido que mis pies me permitieron de ese sitio, ni siquiera me despedí de la recepcionista que me miro con un dejo de extrañeza que no me importo, lo único que quiera era irme, huir de aquel lugar lo mas rápido posible, me sentía dolida, triste, decepcionada, sentía que no valía nada! Y todavía seguía algo desconcertada por el asunto que había acontecido en ese gran edifico, no podía creerlo, no quería, realmente no quería, me habían rechazado mi trabajo y no me contrataron! Como era posible! Si me sentía tan segura de mi misma y ahora había pasado esto y no solo eso, sino que aquel hombre me menosprecio y me hizo sentir como una basura la cual no vale nada!

_FLASBACK_

- Escúcheme bien Señorita Higurashi, usted sabe muy bien que somos una de las empresas mas prestigiadas aquí en Paris y en varias partes del mundo, nuestros diseñadores son de lo mas exclusivo y muchos de ellos son muy famosos e importantes en este medio, así que como comprenderá no es tan fácil trabajar con nosotros y destacar en el mundo de la moda me entiende?

- Si lo entiendo

- Pero eso no es todo, como le dije antes hemos estado observando su trabajo y nos parece algo bueno, una idea original y fresca, pero….- el hombre hizo una pausa antes de continuar- usted cree que es lo suficientemente bueno como para que sea lanzado en una pasarela? Cree que reúne la calidad y trabajo necesario para que resulte una gran tendencia?

- Bueno……yo….

- Pues déjeme decirle algo….su trabajo no vale nada! Pareciera que lo dibujo una niñita que sueña que algún día será una gran diseñadora! Por favor! En verdad creía que íbamos a contratarla así porque si? Cree que contrataríamos gente tan mediocre y anti profesional como usted? Si algo que odiamos en esta empresa es a la gente tan incompetente como usted!

- Bueno, es que….yo solo….

- Es cierto que hay detalles que son buenos pero le falta profesionalidad, carácter, amor en sus diseños, estos diseños no inspiran nada al que los ve, están vacíos! Como pretende entregar un trabajo así? Y quizás me escuche muy cruel al decir esto pero…..su trabajo es basura! Comprenda que no podemos ofrecerle nada en esta empresa, quizá si se prepara mas algún día pueda trabajar con nosotros y llegar a ser alguien en este medio….

_FIN DEL FLASBACK_

Ahora me encuentro aquí, sola, mas sola que nunca, caminando por las grandes calles de Paris, con la mirada perdida y sin rumbo fijo, ni siquiera siento mi cuerpo, no se ni adonde me dirijo ni en donde estoy, las palabras de aquel hombre me habían herido en lo mas profundo de mi ser y una nueva duda invadió mi mente…si mi trabajo no era lo suficientemente bueno como aquel hombre me dijo entonces…porque me citaron para hablar con ellos? Acaso querían burlarse de mi? Porque me hicieron esto? No tenían derecho a menospreciarme de esa manera, No tenían ningún derecho.

Ahora entiendo porque había algo que no me gustaba de todo esto, algo en mi me decía que todo esto iba a pasar pero no le hice caso y ahora…..me encuentro en este estado de animo tan deplorable que no quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie me vea así.

Cuando creí que por fin había llegado una buena oportunidad en mi vida, todo se viene abajo, todo es una mentira y ahora estoy mas hundida que antes. Nunca antes nadie me había humillado de la manera en como lo había hecho ese hombre y esa "gran empresa". Ahora siento que…ya nada tiene sentido en mi vida, me encuentro lejos de casa y no conozco a nadie de confianza en Paris, mis amigos no se encuentran a mi lado y mucho menos la persona mas importante…Inuyasha….si tan solo tu estuvieras aquí en estos momentos tan difíciles a mi lado, todo seria diferente, todo seria menos doloroso y sentiría tu apoyo incondicional y amor en todo momento, me tenderías tu mano para salir de esta depresión y me consolarías para alejar toda esta tristeza que me agobia, vaya….simplemente….todo seria diferente…..

Siento los pies pesados y me cuesta mucho trabajo caminar pero por fin, sin darme cuenta y sin saber como, llego a mi apartamento y abro la puerta para después dirigirme a mi recamara y recostarme sobre el suave colchón que tengo. Me tiro a la cama sumamente cansada y las lágrimas comienzan a fluir de mis ojos sin poder evitarlo, necesito llorar, llorar desconsoladamente, desahogarme es todo lo que necesito, es tanto dolor el que llevo en mi pecho que ya no puedo mas con el…simplemente no puedo, quiero llorar, llorar hasta que mis ojos me lo permitan y caiga sumamente dormida, mis sueños se han venido abajo, estoy completamente sola en esta ciudad y el gran amor de mi vida no esta a mi lado, ni siquiera se si todavía vive y si se acordara de mi, te necesito tanto en estos momentos Inuyasha….porque tuvo que pasar todo esto? Porque tuviste que irte? No lo entiendo….No quiero entenderlo! Te amo! Te amo

y no se que puedo hacer para olvidarte, es tanto el dolor de tu ausencia que me había prometido no volver a llorar nunca mas por ti pero…no puedo…esto simplemente es mas fuerte que yo y las lagrimas que había retenido tiempo atrás ahora brotan de mis ojos sin cesar…..quiero verte Inuyasha…aunque sea solo un momento….aunque sea….solo por un segundo, eso es todo lo que pido, verte aunque sea de lejos por unos instantes, ahora eres lo único que realmente me importa en la vida, ya ni mis sueños ni nada me importa, lo único que deseo en estos momentos es volver a contemplar tu bello rostro que solo he podido ver en sueños….sueños que me parecen tan hermosos y a la vez….tan imposibles…..

En otro lugar en la gran compañía **_LE PIER _**la voz de un hombre se escucho en la habitación principal del lugar, se encontraba sentado en un gran sillón contemplando el firmamento y otro hombre que estaba a sus espaldas le comentaba todo lo que había acontecido con la chica que había ido a verlos hace unos instantes…

- Ya veo, entonces hiciste todo lo que te pedí verdad Yuki? – dijo el hombre que aun no revelaba su apariencia

- Por supuesto que si Jefe, todo salio como usted ordeno

- Perfecto esto me agrada

- Pero no entiendo, si esa chica realmente tiene talento para esto, porque me hizo decirle todas esa cosas jefe? Podría ser una excelente colaboradora….

- Ya lo veras Yuki….todo a su tiempo- dijo dando finalmente la cara, observándose un hombre de cabellos azabaches negros, bastante apuesto y de ojos color rojo como el mismo infierno, mostrando una sonrisa ante este comentario.

- Usted es realmente malo Jefe, a mi parecer esa chica no se merecía eso….

- Descuida que todo tiene explicación, sabes muy bien que lo único que quiero es hacer sufrir al imbecil de Inuyasha y su compañía, así sea lo ultimo que haga, o dejare de llamarme **_Naraku_**

En un lugar lejos de ahí, en la gran ciudad de Londres, un hombre de cabellos plateados y bellos ojos color miel, se encontraba observando, desde su apartamento, el hermoso cielo que se encontraba nevando a través de su ventana, con una hermosa chimenea a unos cuantos metros de el y una mujer que se encontraba en una de las tantas habitaciones del lujoso apartamento.

El hombre al observar la blanca nieve caer poco a poco muchos recuerdos vinieron a su mente, felices…quizás…pero también recuerdos tristes y dolorosos, haciendo que bajara un poco la mirada ante estos pensamientos, asomándose una pequeña lagrima de sus lindos ojos y brotando así de sus labios un susurro que nadie pudo escuchar…….

- En donde estarás…..**_Kagome…._**

**_CONTINUARA……_**

NA: Hola a todos! que les parecio el cap...les gusto? ojala que si, perdonen por haber tardado en actualizar pero es que me quede una semana sin computadora y no podia escribir nada jeje, muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que leyeron mi fic y me dejaron reviews! me da mucho gusto que les este gustando la historia. Este capitulo se lo dedico a mi gran amiga _**Yashi **_por su cumple...FELICIDADES AMIGA! aunque sea un poco tarde jejjeos quiero mucho nunca lo olvides! Bueno eso es todo por ahora, REVIEWS POR FAVOR!

ATTE: Su siempre amiga...**Kikyo-chan**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_AQUELLOS MOMENTOS_**

**_Por Kikyo Beautiful_**

**_CAPITULO 3_**

En una bella ciudad lejos de Paris, en Londres, un hombre de alrededor de 22 años, con una sutil bata de dormir, cabellos platinados y orbes doradas, se encontraba observando, desde la ventanilla de su lujoso departamento, la nieve que caí sin cesar sobre una noche fría y oscura iluminada por unos cuantos faros de la ciudad. Estando ahí en esos momentos, con una sola chimenea a unos cuantos centímetros de él, y una mujer que se encontraba durmiendo en una de las tantas habitaciones del lugar, los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar instantáneamente a su mente, todos tan rápidos que no pudo distinguir muy bien uno del otro, dándole un leve dolor de cabeza y poniendo una mano sobre su frente, aquellos momentos que revivió solo unos instantes eran felices, pero a la vez tristes y dolorosos, tanto que se había hecho a la idea de olvidarlos, aunque después de 3 años aun no lo había conseguido…

Es verdad, han pasado tres años desde entonces… en donde estarás **_Kagome_**- susurro a la nada

Me pregunto que será de ti ahora Kagome, te encontraras bien? Aun vivirás en Tokio? Habrás terminado la preparatoria y alcanzado tu sueño de ser una gran diseñadora como siempre lo quisiste? Quien sabe, son demasiadas preguntas y ninguna tiene respuesta alguna. Y aunque han pasado 3 años desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, aun no puedo borrar de mi mente tu recuerdo, tu aroma a jazmines que tanto me gustaba, simplemente todo de ti, aun no he podido sacarte de mi mente a pesar del tiempo y la distancia….mi querida Kagome…

Tal vez si todo hubiera sido diferente, si nada de esto hubiera pasado, si TU no me hubieras traicionado tal vez, ahora….tu y yo seriamos muy felices, pero el hubiera no existe, lo hecho hecho esta y nada ni nadie podrá borrar todos esos recuerdos amargos que hasta hoy en día no me dejan vivir.

**_A quien van a engañar ahora tus brazos  
a quien van a mentirle ahora tus labios  
a quien vas a decirle ahora "te amo" _**

****

Porque Kagome? Porque me traicionaste así? Porque me hiciste esta profunda herida en el alma que con nada he podido sanar? No lo entiendo, si decías amarme tanto, porque me provocaste este gran dolor? Pero toda la culpa la tengo yo, por haberme enamorado como un niño estupido de ti, por haber perdido toda mi cordura en ti, por haber entrado simplemente, todo de mi.

Nuestra despedida fue muy dolorosa, desde un principio esta relación no marchaba bien, ya que mis padres nunca aceptaron que yo, su gran hijo **_Inuyasha Shingeru, _**tuviese alguna relación con cualquier mujer que no fuera de mi nivel social, ya que toda mi familia es millonaria y no aceptaban mi relación contigo Kagome. A decir verdad a mí eso de los niveles y clases sociales nunca me ha importado, ni menosprecio a la demás gente por ser pobre o rica, para mis todas las personas son iguales ya que no tengo esa ideología como mis padres, es una manera absurda de ver las cosas. Si ellos tampoco se hubieran interpuesto en esta relación, o más bien, si yo no me hubiera dejado manipular por ellos y dejarme convencer de la tonta idea de venir a vivir a Londres, aun permaneceríamos juntos Kagome. Pero no, aunque no hubiera pasado nada de eso, de cualquier forma tu me hubieras traicionado Kagome, engañado y destrozado lo poco que quedaba de mi duro corazón, porque a decir verdad antes de conocerte, era una persona muy arrogante, impulsiva, caprichosa e impaciente en todos los sentidos, mas bien era un inmaduro adolescente que aun no sabia que rumbo tomaría su vida, pero todo eso cambio gracias a ti Kagome, gracias a ti pude mejorar varios aspectos de mi propia persona.

Aun lo recuerdo muy bien, los primeros meses nos hablábamos por teléfono, pero como este modo de comunicación era muy costoso, decidimos hacerlo por medio de cartas, que eran mucho mas practicas y no tardaban mas de una semana en llegar, así que así estuvimos varios meses mas, cuatro, cinco, no lo recuerdo muy bien, pero si fueron bastantes. Todo marchaba viento en popa, y cada día que pasaba sentía que me iba enamorando cada vez más y mas de ti Kagome, eras mi niña, la única que había cautivado de esa manera mi corazón, y la única que lo será por siempre…

**_  
Y luego en el silencio le darás tu cuerpo  
detendrás el tiempo sobre la almohada  
pasarán mil horas en tu mirada  
sólo existirá la vida amándote  
ahora quien _**

Realmente me sentía muy feliz al saber que a pesar de la distancia, aun podíamos mantener contacto, hasta que un día recibí una de tus tantas cartas, que ingenuo fui, como me reproche tantas cosas en esos momentos, si no hubiera abierto esa maldita carta, me hubiera ahorrado muchos sufrimientos, la abrí impaciente de leerla como tantas veces, deseando saberlo todo de ti, como te encontrabas, que tantas cosas te habían sucedido, leer tu líneas en donde me expresabas con palabras sumamente bellas el gran amor que sentías por mi, pero, para sorpresa mía, al comenzar mi lectura no pude evitar que lagrimas empezaran a brotar de mis ojos, si, llore, como pocas veces lo había hecho, me dolieron tanto tus palabras que no podía creer que fueran ciertas, no sabes cuanto…Kagome

**_Y quien te escribirá poemas y cartas  
y quien te contará sus miedos y faltas  
a quien le dejarás dormirse en tu espalda  
y luego en el silencio le dirás te quiero  
detendrás su aliento sobre tu cara  
perderás su rumbo en tu mirada  
y se le olvidará la vida amándote  
ahora quien _**

_Tu carta decía lo siguiente:_

_Inuyasha: (_desde aquí comencé a notar algo extraño, ya que siempre comenzabas todas tus cartas con un saludo cariñoso

_Como has estado? La verdad espero que bien._

_Sabes esta es la ultima carta que voy a escribirte. Te preguntaras porque cierto?_

_Apuesto a que tienes una cara de confusión al leer estas líneas, como me gustaría ver la expresión en tu rostro!_

_La verdad tengo algo que confesarte, se que esto te va a doler mucho pero ni modo, tienes que saberlo,_

_De una u otra forma te ibas a enterar y prefiero que sea yo misma quien te lo diga._

_Recuerdas a Kouga, un chico del salón a quien yo le gustaba? Supongo que si, como olvidarlo si te morías de celos_

_Cada vez que el se me acercaba no es cierto? Pues bien, lo que tengo que decirte es que, he comenzado a tener una relación_

_Con este chico, y llevamos mas de dos meses de novios, no quería comentarte nada al respecto, porque pensé que era algo_

_Pasajero y que pronto se acabaría, pero con el tiempo me di cuenta de que Kouga es una buena persona, admirable, responsable y madura_

_A diferencia de ti Inuyasha, lo que trato de decirte es que….me he enamorado de Kouga._

_Si así como lo estas leyendo, me he enamorado perdidamente de el, y a ti ya te he olvidado Inuyasha, es mas, quiero serte sincera y acabar_

_Con esta farsa de una buena vez por todas, la verdad es que….nunca llegue a sentir ese amor que tantas veces fingí tener por ti Inuyasha, si,_

_Porque todos esos besos, esas caricias, esos abrazos, eran falsos, fingidos por mí para hacerte creer que estaba loca por ti Inuyasha,_

_Como lo estas leyendo, te engañe, nunca llegue a amarte realmente, nunca llegue a sentir nada por ti Inuyasha….nada._

_Es cierto que en un principio me gustaste bastante, eso no te lo niego, y pensé que con el tiempo este sentimiento se convertiría en amor, _

_Pero no fue así, no te amo Inuyasha, nunca te ame y jamás te amare, a veces confundimos atracción con amor, y eso fue lo que me sucedió a mi._

_Solo me queda una cosa mas que decir Inuyasha, no quiero que nunca mas en tu miserable vida vuelvas a escribirme una sola carta, _

_Olvídate de mí, imaginate que estoy muerta para que puedas olvidarme por completo, consigue a una mujer que pueda enamorarse de ti, aunque la verdad lo dudo, no quiero tener que recibir nunca más alguna de tus tontas cartas, porque si Kouga las ve podría tener serios problemas con el, _

_y eso es lo que menos quiero, mas problemas provocados por tu culpa que no vales la pena, porque a el SI lo amo, lo amo como no tienes idea._

_Bueno mi estimado Inuyasha eso es todo lo que tengo que decirte, con esta carta doy por terminada nuestra relación que nunca debió ser,_

_Nunca debí involucrarme con alguien tan patético e inmaduro como tu, no sabes cuanto me arrepiento de haber tenido algo que ver contigo._

_Nos vemos y cuídate_

_Atte: Tu AMADA Kagome_

_PD: No intentes buscarme por teléfono porque no voy a contestarte, ni mucho menos intentes escribirme porque si lo haces, quemare todas tus cartas,_

_Olvídate de mi entiendes? OLVIDAME!_

**_a quien le dejarás tu aroma en la cama  
a quien le quedará el recuerdo mañana  
a quien le pasarán las horas con calma  
y luego en el silencio deseará tu cuerpo  
se detendrá el tiempo sobre su cara  
pasará mil hora en la ventana  
se le acabará la voz llamándote  
ahora quien… ahora quien…_**

****

Esa fue la ultima carta que recibí de ti, la ultima (al decir esto se dirigió a un gran mueble y saco de una de los pequeños cajoncillos un sobre con una carta dentro) Ni siquiera se porque todavía conservo esta carta, cualquiera pensaría que soy un estupido o un masoquista que le gusta sufrir por alguien que aparentemente, no merece mis lagrimas ni vale la pena, pero aun así, a pesar de todo, aun te amo, Kagome, y no acabo de entender porque me hiciste esto, no lo entiendo, tu no eras así Kagome, que te hizo cambiar tan drásticamente? Será verdad lo que dices en tu carta? Que en realidad te enamoraste de Kouga y por eso cambiaste tanto? Por eso me heriste de esa manera tan cruel y fría? No Kagome, no acabo de entenderlo, simplemente no puedo resignarme a la idea de que te he perdido, perdido para siempre…..

Aun no he podido superarlo Kagome, y creo que nunca lo conseguiré, siempre vivirás dentro de mi corazón, aunque para ti los momentos que vivimos juntos hayan sido solo un simple juego, para mi no fue así, fueron los momentos mas felices de toda mi vida, aquellos momentos que jamás olvidare….

**_Ahora quien si no soy yo  
me miro y lloro en el espejo  
y me siento estúpido ilógico  
y luego te imagino toda  
regalando el olor de tu piel  
tus besos tu sonrisa eterna  
y hasta el alma en un beso  
en un beso va el alma  
y en mi alma está el beso que pudo ser  
ahora quien_**

En estos momentos soy un gran empresario, dueño de numerosas empresas del mundo de la moda en varios lugares de todo el mundo, Inglaterra, Londres, E.U. Canadá y Paris, entre otros tantos. Lo único que puede consolarme ahora es que en estos 3 años pude conseguir a alguien que me a acompañado en todo este inmenso dolo que me ahoga por dentro, esa persona es muy parecida a ti sabes Kagome? Que irónica es la vida y que malas jugadas nos da el destino, mira que fijarme en una persona casi idéntica a ti Kagome, su parecido contigo es impresionante que la primera vez que la vi pensé que habías regresado a mi lado, que un milagro había ocurrido en mi vida, pero no fue así, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, su nombre es Kikyo Yukishiro y es una mujer sumamente atractiva, algo mayor que yo, pero eso no le quita su belleza.

A pesar de ser tan parecida a ti Kagome, en el fondo son tan diferentes, no irradia la misma calidez ni la misma alegría que amana tu alma, ella mas bien es algo fría y cruel en algunas ocasiones, aunque es sensible y muy inteligente también, tal vez comencé una relación con ella por el simple parecido que tiene a ti Kagome, de alguna forma en ocasiones me hago a la idea de que estoy contigo aunque sea solo unos instantes, pero al volver a la realidad me doy cuenta de que no es así, que duro es darse cuenta de la verdad.

Aunque en realidad no siento nada por ella, me atrae pero eso es todo, y ella lo sabe, aun así a decidido permanecer a mi lado, mas bien solo estoy con ella para "divertirme" y pasarla bien un rato, platicar y demás cosas, pero no he podido llegar a sentir algo de amor por ella y eso me hace sentir mal, porque de alguna manera siento que la estoy engañando dándole falsas esperanzas de que algún día pueda llegar a enamorarme de ella, aunque la verdad no se si pueda conseguirlo, lo dudo mucho, no podré enamorarme de nuevo, no hasta que te borre completamente de mi mente Kagome….

En esos momentos Inuyasha tomo un vaso y se sirvió un poco de Coñac, quería ahogar sus mas profundas penas en el alcohol, quizás así podría olvidar aunque sea solo unos instantes el profundo dolor que albergaba en su corazón. Fue tomando uno, luego dos, tres, cuatro vasos, se sentía sumamente vació, sin nada por lo que valiera la pena luchar en la vida, todo le daba igual, nada tenia sentido, sentía que no valía absolutamente nada, nada tenia sentido si Kagome, si SU Kagome no estaba a su lado, absolutamente…nada.

La mujer que estaba en una de las habitaciones al escuchar el golpeteo constante del vaso chocando sobre la mesa, se levanto a ver que sucedía, llevaba puesta solo una enorme camisa de Inuyasha sin nada mas debajo, el pelo un tanto alborotado y un dejo de cansancio en el rostro, salio con algo de cuidado de la habitación y se dirigió a la sala en donde estaba la gran chimenea y provenían los "extraños" ruidos.

Inuyasha? Que haces aquí todavía? Que no vez que ya es muy tarde?

Que haces despierta Kikyo?

Bueno pues con todo ese escándalo conseguiste despertarme

Ya vete a la habitación, enseguida iré contigo.

Solo quiero recordarte que mañana partiremos a PARIS, ya hice las reservaciones y nuestro vuelo saldrá a las 9:00 AM

De acuerdo, gracias por recordármelo

Otra vez estas bebiendo Inuyasha? Pero como es posible!

Déjame en paz, no me molestes

Es…por esa mujer verdad, aquella mujer de tu pasado

No te atrevas a mencionarla! No tienes ningún derecho!

Porque Inuyasha? Porque aun la amas? Que no significo nada para ti? Porque sigues añorando su recuerdo si ella te engaño? PORQUE?

Callate! Tu sabes bien que solo te utilizo para mi beneficio! No significas nada mas que mi diversión!

Diversión? Como puedes ser tan cruel Inuyasha, de nada a servido todo este tiempo que he estado a tu lado? Aun sigues pensando eso de mi?

Kikyo yo…no quise…

Basta! No quiero oírte mas, si realmente eso es lo que significo para ti lo acepto, desde un principio lo sabia pero pensé que con el tiempo cambiaras tu actitud hacia mi, pero veo que no es así, no has cambiado, aun sigues recordando a aquella mujer que tu mismo me contaste que te engaño, no puedo creer que aun la ames después de lo que te hizo, solo te diré una cosa mas Inuyasha, Te amo, yo si te amo realmente y nada ni nadie podrá cambiar en mi este sentimiento, Buenas noches

Kikyo espera yo no…

Pero Kikyo ya no quiso escucharlo mas, pues rápidamente se dirigió a su respectiva habitación, solía dormir siempre son Inuyasha, pero esa noche estaba tan enfadada que dormiría en otra habitación lejos de esa, necesitaba pensar sobre la discusión que habían tenido hace unos momentos, realmente amaba a Inuyasha y por el había cometido muchas locuras…

No importa lo que haga, el siempre pensara en esa maldita mujer de su pasado, ni siquiera por esa carta que recibió de Kagome, ese es su nombre si no mal recuerdo, si supieras la verdad mi querido Inuyasha, que esa carta no te la mando tu amada Kagome….pero, jamás sabrás la verdad…

Un nuevo día había llegado, el cielo mas despejado que de costumbre dejaba el paso libre al fulminante brillo del astro solar, en Londres, Inuyasha se había levantado lo mas temprano posible, tendría una cita importante con los ejecutivos de su empresa en Paris, MADMUASEL para arreglar algunos asuntos pendientes y quería llegar lo mas pronto posible. Su vuelo saldría a las 9:00 AM como se lo había recordado Kikyo la noche anterior, debía darse prisa para llegar al aeropuerto lo mas pronto posible.

Kikyo de igual modo se apresuro para tener todas las maletas y los papeles que llevarían al viaje, Kikyo además de ser la pareja de Inuyasha era su mano derecha en lo que asuntos de negocios se refiere, era la que conseguía citas, veía conferencias, arreglos, administración, bueno de todo un poco. La chica no dirigió palabra alguna en todo el camino al joven, este por su parte tampoco comento nada sobre la discusión de anoche, sabia que la muchacha estaría enfadado con el así que prefirió dejar las cosas tal y como estaban. En el camino al aeropuerto, en un taxi, Inuyasha tenia un presentimiento, algo que oprimía su pecho, no sabia lo que era, seria por el viaje a Paris? Sintió algo extraño en el corazón y rápidamente coloco su mano sobre su pecho, esto al ser observado por Kikyo no pudo evitar preguntarle a su amado que le ocurría, sin importar que su orgullo no le permitía dirigirle palabra alguna.

Te sientes bien Inuyasha?

Si estoy bien no te preocupes, no es nada grave

Estas seguro? Porque si quieres puedo cancelar el vuelo para otro día

NO! Ni se te ocurra hacer eso! Estoy en perfectas condiciones

De acuerdo si tu lo dices

"No se porque, pero presiento que algo va a pasar en Paris. Que podrá ser? Porque no puedo evitar esta emoción en mi corazón? "

"Haré lo que sea necesario para que olvides a esa mujer Inuyasha…así sea lo ultimo que haga en la vida"

**_CONTINUARA….._**

**_Notas mias: _**Hola a todos! por fin les traigo el cap.3 de este fic! perdonen la tardanza! pero ya saben, la escuela y todo eso no me habia permitido escribir hasta ahora jeje y el motivo mas grande es por que hoy 24 de febrero es mi cumple! wiii y este es mi autoregalo jeje y tambien regalito para ustedes. Bueno les gusto? espero que si para que todo mi trabajo haya sido recompensado jeje que va a pasar ahora? Pobre Inu como lo hago sufrir verdad jaja soy mala jaja bueno bueno como siempre espero toda clase de comentarios ok? opinen por fis y dejen reviews que eso me da mucho animo para seguir escribiendo. Bueno nos vemos y hasta el proximo capitulo! Cuidense y besos!SAYONARAAAAAAAAAAAA!

_**ATTE: Su siempre amiga..Kikyo Beautiful**_


	4. Capitulo 4

**_AQUELLOS MOMENTOS_**

**_Por Kikyo Beautiful_**

**_CAPITULO 4_**

Otro nefasto y desagradable día a llegado a mi vida de nuevo, a veces me pregunto para que sigo existiendo en este mundo tan lleno de odio y maldad? Muchas veces me lo he preguntado y no he encontrado la respuesta correcta, no se que diablos sigo haciendo yo aquí en Paris, lejos de todos mis seres queridos y completamente sola en este lugar, sin alguien a quien pueda acudir para pedir ayuda y consuelo en estos momentos tan difíciles por los que estoy atravesando.

Me han roto todas las ilusiones, cualquier vaga esperanza que rondara por mi mente ha desaparecido por completo, sin quedar ni un solo dejo de consuelo en mi alma. Y es que en aquella empresa **_LE PIER _**me trataron de la peor manera posible que pueden tratar a un ser humano, me sentí tan insignificante, tan mediocre que no merecía pisar mas el suelo de aquella empresa, las palabras de aquel hombre realmente me afectaron muchísimo, tanto que aun puedo escuchar su voz merodeando por mi mente. Y ahora que sigue? Hacia donde me dirijo? Que es lo que debo hacer de ahora en adelante? La verdad es que aun no lo he decidido, no puedo pensar claramente con todo este asunto perturbándome.

Me levanto de la cama, ya es algo tarde, alrededor de las 11:00 AM pero eso no me importa, después de todo no tengo nada importante que hacer para levantarme temprano; me doy un buen baño para despejar mi mente, haber si así puedo al menos olvidar por un instante mis problemas. Salgo del baño y rápidamente me visto, como hoy no tengo ganas ni ánimos de absolutamente nada, me vestiré toda de negro, puesto que este color refleja todo lo que ahora siento. Así que tomo un pantalón de corte a la cadera negro, blusa de manga larga negra, un gorrito negro, un abrigo largo por si hace frió y zapatos de igual color.

Tomo algo de dinero que tengo en uno de los cajones de la mesita que esta al lado de la cama, abro el cajón y de entre tantas cosas lo menos que quería ver era esto, una foto tuya Inuyasha, porque de entre todo esto tuve que encontrar ahora esta foto? Esta es una de las fotos que me regalaste cuando aun éramos novios, y no se porque, pero cuando vine aquí a Paris quise traer conmigo esta foto desde Japón, quizá al verla sentiría que tenia cerca tu compañía Inuyasha, que aun no me habías olvidado y no me sentiría tan sola en este extraño lugar. Pero gran parte de mis problemas te los debo a ti Inuyasha, siempre pensando en ti y viviendo solo para ti Inuyasha, día a día, noche tras noche, en ningún solo momento he dejado de pensar en ti Inuyasha, pero que será de ti? Y porque dejaste de comunicarte conmigo así de repente? Eso es algo que aun no puedo entender, y creo que nunca lo entenderé, ya han pasado algunos años de eso y lo mas seguro es que tu te hayas olvidado de mi, me pregunto para que sigo amándote? De seguro tu ya encontraste a alguien mas, alguien a quien querer y a mi ya me has olvidado y convertido en algo de tu pasado, eso debe ser, no quería aceptarlo pero esa debe ser la razón por la que nunca mas te comunicaste conmigo.

"Inuyasha…..te odio" susurre al unísono de mi departamento, ya he tomado una decisión, VOY a olvidarte Inuyasha, borrare todo recuerdo tuyo que este en mi memoria y te sacare de mi corazón para siempre, aunque no se si pueda conseguirlo, tu ya escogiste tu camino, ahora me toca a mi escoger el mío y ya lo he decidido, te olvidare para siempre como tu lo hiciste. En ese momento tome la foto y la rompí con mis propias manos, rompiendo así el único lazo que me mantenía unida a ti, "Adiós para siempre Inuyasha, tu te encargaste de matar este amor" susurre de nuevo a la nada, destruyendo la foto en mil pedazos y arrojándola al basurero, "Esto debí haberlo hecho, hace mucho tiempo" dije por ultimo abriendo la puerta de mi departamento y cerrándola dejando atrás recuerdos de mi gran amor, un gran amor que el mismo se atrevió a destruir.

Salgo a caminar por las calles de Paris sin rumbo fijo, con la mirada cabizbaja y pareciendo una completa sombra vestida de negro, la gente solo me ve y murmura a mis espaldas, pero la verdad eso es que lo que menos me interesa ahora. Conforme voy caminando mas y mas me doy cuenta de que varios cartelones están pegados por todos los postes de la Avenida principal, todos con motivo de "La Semana de la Moda" aquí en Paris, "yo también, quería ser parte de ese gran evento" dije para mis adentros, ya que si me aceptaban en **_LE PIER _**ellos serian uno de los grandes patrocinadores del evento, y quizá con eso, mi gran oportunidad para incursionar en el medio, pero eso, no fue posible, "ya deja de hacerte tantas ilusiones Kagome" me dije, así que seguí caminando por las calles hasta que sin darme cuenta, fui a parar en una estación de tren. "La misma estación" susurre al viento, así es, era la misma estación en donde mis ilusiones habían comenzado, ya que fue en ese lugar en donde por primera vez me senté y comencé a dibujar todos los diseños que vinieron a mi mente, sintiéndome sumamente inspirada para dibujar cualquier cosa, imaginando la gran pasarela de mi debut como diseñadora, "Pero todos esos sueños, se han venido abajo" susurre una vez mas al viento.

El tiempo se ha ido rápido y sin percatarme, el atardecer estaba cayendo sobre la ciudad, así que salí de aquella estación que traía varios recuerdos a mi mente, y me dirigí sin muchos ánimos, de nuevo a mi departamento, ya que por ahora no tenia nada mas que hacer, y lo único que quería por ahora era despejar mi mente de tantos problemas, respirar el aire puro y salir a caminar unos momentos.

Iba caminando mirando fijamente al piso, en verdad no tenia deseos de ver el rostro de nadie, pero en ese descuido me tope con alguien a quien nunca me hubiera imaginado ver….

Disculpe señorita, no me fije por donde iba – me dijo una voz dulce y muy familiar

No fue mi culpa, yo también iba distraída, en verdad lo siento – en ese momento levante levemente mi rostro para ver el de la persona con quien había chocado.

No puede ser….eres tú…Kagome?

Co...como sabe mi nombre?

Acaso no me recuerdas amiga Kagome?

No puede ser, no puedo creerlo, eres tu Sango! En verdad eres tu! – en ese momento no lo dude mas y me lance a los brazos de mi mejor amiga, esto si que era una verdadera sorpresa que el destino tenia preparado para mi. No cabe duda de que el mundo es muy pequeño.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo Kagome, no sabes el gusto que me da verte de nuevo.

A mi también Sango, no sabes la falta que me has hecho amiga.

Porque no vamos a un lugar mas tranquilo para poder platicar mejor, te parece?

Esta bien, vamos.

Caminamos a unas cuantas cuadras de donde nos habíamos encontrado y llegamos a un restaurante llamado **"Rolandi" **nos sentamos en una de las tantas mesas y ordenamos café, para comenzar nuestra platica.

Aun no puedo creer que estés en este lugar Sango

Lo mismo digo Kagome, tu madre me había comentado que después de que nos graduamos de la preparatoria tu veniste a estudiar diseño de modas aquí en Paris, pero nunca me imagine que algún día llegaría a encontrarte amiga.

Bueno, pues así es el destino no crees?

Si tienes razón

Pero dime que es lo que estas haciendo en este lugar, por fin te casaste con Miroku?

No, tu sabes como es Miroku, un mujeriego de lo peor, es cierto que lo amo y el a mi también, pero el aun no esta preparado para el matrimonio, me seria infiel cada vez que tuviera oportunidad. Actualmente estamos viviendo juntos….(la chica hizo una breve pausa)

Quieres decir en unión libre?

Así es – Sango no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal confesión.- Me da mucha pena contigo Kagome.

Vamos no tienes porque apenarte, si así lo han decidido los dos, yo respeto tu decisión Sango, para eso somos las amigas.

Tienes razón Kagome, muchas gracias.

No sabes cuanto te envidio Sango, al menos tú tienes al ser que amas a tu lado.

Y que hay de ti Kagome? Que paso con Inuyasha? No has sabido nada de el desde que se fue?

No quiero hablar de el nunca mas – Agarre mi taza de café y comencé a beberla girando mi cabeza hacia otra dirección.

Esta bien, como quieras amiga.

Pero aun no me has contestado, porque estas aquí en Paris?

Bueno, lo que sucede es que a Miroku le dieron un puesto mucho mayor en su trabajo y lo trasladaron a este lugar, ahora es socio e inversionista de una de las grandes empresas de moda aquí en Paris, creo que se llama **_MADMUASEL_** y es por eso que decidimos venir a vivir aquí. El dueño de esa empresa es muy rico y poderoso por lo que Miroku me ha contado, aunque no se el nombre de esa persona, Miroku no a querido decirme su nombre, pero porque no vas y pides una oportunidad en esa empresa Kagome? Seria una gran oportunidad para ti.

Tu lo crees Sango? Crees que me acepten en ese lugar?

Por supuesto que si, yo le pediere ayuda a Miroku para que haga todo lo posible para que puedas trabajar en ese lugar amiga, tu tienes talento Kagome y yo lo se, porque desde que íbamos en la secundaria tenias mucha pasión por dibujar y crear en cualquier momento algún tipo de moda, y estoy segura que en ese lugar sabrán apreciar ese talento que posees.

Muchas gracias por tus palabras Sango, realmente te extrañaba mucho amiga.

No tienes nada que agradecer Kagome, así que animo! No te des por vencida tan fácilmente y lucha por tus sueños!

Tienes razón, no se en que estaba pensando Sango, pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente, no después de haber llegado hasta aquí, no dejare que nadie me vea derrotada sin antes haber luchado y agotado todas las fuentes que tenga.

Así me gusta oír hablarte, esa es la Kagome que conozco, la que nunca se rinde. Entonces ya esta decidido, le pediré a Miroku que arregle una cita con los ejecutivos de esa empresa y puedas empezar a trabajar ahí, te parece?

Si Sango, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco.

No es nada, te daré mi numero telefónico e igualmente dame el tuyo, para que pueda comunicarme contigo cuando te tenga alguna noticia si?

Por supuesto, anótalo en este papelito – Sango saco una pluma y anoto mi numero telefónico, al igual que yo anote el suyo.

Bueno entonces yo te llamare, de acuerdo Kagome?

Claro, esperare tu llamada, no sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Sango, en verdad muchas gracias.

Vamos no es nada, y animo, siempre confía en ti misma y nunca te des por vencida.

Así lo haré! Nos vemos Sango! Cuídate!

Sayonara Kagome!

Sango fue alejándose poco a poco del lugar, observe por un momento el papelito que ella me había entregado antes de irse con su número telefónico, decía "Sango Shizumi y Miroku Tanaka" en ese momento pensé "te envidio Sango" porque al menos ella, era feliz con la persona que ama, pero igual me sentí sumamente feliz por ella, ya que estaba enamorada de Miroku desde que entramos a la preparatoria, si no mal recuerdo Miroku era muy amigo de…"ese" y desde entonces el también mostró un interés especial por Sango, "me alegro que tu si hayas encontrado la felicidad Sango" susurre.

El tiempo había pasado volando y cada vez la noche amenazaba con caer sobre Paris, así que me apresure para llegar a mi departamento, ahora me sentía mucho mejor que cuando comenzó el día, definitivamente el ver de nuevo a mi amiga Sango me había levantado súbitamente el animo, "ella tiene razón, ahora mas que nunca no voy a darme por vencida, voy a luchar y a demostrarle a todo y a todos que puedo ser alguien en esta vida"

La joven chica había llegado al departamento en donde su amado la estaba esperando con una sonrisa en el rostro como era de costumbre en el y con esa mirada llena de paz y tranquilidad que lo caracteriza.

Ya llegue Miroku!

Bienvenida Sango

No sabes la sorpresa que te tengo, no cabe duda que el mundo es muy pequeño, no sabes a quien acabo de toparme en la calle

No, no lo se Sango, vamos habla ya

Pues nada mas ni nada menos que a Kagome Higurashi, mi mejor amiga y compañera de la preparatoria

De verdad? No puedo creerlo! Y que esta haciendo aquí en Paris?

Ahh Miroku, aparte de mujeriego eres olvidadizo, que ya no recuerdas lo que te dije de ella? La razón por la que esta en este lugar es para cumplir su sueño de ser una gran diseñadora de modas, y tu vas a ayudarla amor.

Ayudarla? Y como haré eso?

Pues le prometí a Kagome que le conseguirías una cita en la empresa en donde trabajas, verdad que lo harás? Anda di que si, si? – Sango puso carita de niña suplicando por un dulce

Esta bien, como podría decirle que no a tan dulce niña? – Miroku se acerco a Sango y le propino un suave pero tierno beso en los labios, a lo cual ella no desistió ante el gesto de su amado

Muchas gracias Miroku, sabia que podia contar contigo, esto tambien lo hago porque estoy algo preocupada por Kagome.

Y porque dices eso Sango?

No lo se, había algo extraño en ella, no me comento nada al respecto pero se que algo le ocurre, la conozco muy bien, ella no suele vestir de negro y eso me extraño, además cuando mencione a tu amigo Inuyasha me dijo que ya no quería saber nada de el, y su reacción me sorprendió mucho.

Dices que se puso muy mal cuando mencionaste a Inuyasha? – Miroku se dio vuelta quedando a espaldas de Sango, parecía algo nervioso por el comentario de la chica – "y ahora que voy a hacer? Si Kagome quiere trabajar en la empresa, inevitablemente tendrá que verlo, no podré ocultárselo para siempre" – pensaba

Si así es, ocurre algo malo?

No claro que no, pero vamos no te preocupes por ella, yo voy a hacer todo lo posible para que trabaje en mi empresa de acuerdo?

Gracias Miroku – y le dio un beso en los labios, mucho mas apasionado e intenso que el anterior.

En otro lugar, en un avión ejecutivo, se encontraban viajando Inuyasha y Kikyo a pocas horas de llegar a su destino Paris.

"Paris"- susurro el joven de cabellos platinados

Te pasa algo Inuyasha? Has estado muy distraído desde que subimos al avión, Te sientes bien? – dijo la bella chica que lo acompañaba

No es nada, ya déjame tranquilo quieres Kikyo?

De acuerdo ya no te molesto mas, quédate pensando solamente en esa mujer del pasado, Kagome, por culpa de ella tienes esa actitud hacia mi, por su culpa…no he podido cautivar tu corazón.

Kikyo……

La chica ya no dijo palabra alguna, solo volteo el rostro hacia la ventana que estaba a su derecha, comenzando a embargarla todos aquellos recuerdos del pasado…

"Si tu supieras, todo lo que he sido capaz de hacer por ti Inuyasha, tal vez, nunca me perdonarías. Si supieras la verdad sobre aquella carta….entonces si te perdería….para siempre. Aunque todo lo que hice y he hecho, a sido por amor….Inuyasha…"

**_CONTINUARA..._**

**_Holaa a todos!_** como estan? espero que como siempre muy bien. Bueno antes que nada, mil disculpas por la terrible demora! en verdad perdon! pero es que todo se me junto (puros pretextos) ya saben, la escuela, examenes, la familia, etc, etc, y aproveche estas vaca para poder actualizar. Espero que la espera halla valido la pena y que este capi les guste mucho a todos! por cierto el capi se lo dedico a mis amigas _**YASHITA, KURUMA CHIDORI Y MIKO-IZAYOI**_ porque gracias a su apoyo he seguido adelante con el fic. Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron un reviews! en verdad se los agradesco muchisimo! ahh y se viene actualizacion de "quiero encontrar la felicidad a tu lado" asi que esten pendientes please!

Bueno nos leemos la proxima vez ok!Unbeso a todos!Cuidense! SAYONARAAAAAAAAA!

ATTE: Su siempre amiga...Kikyo Beautiful "Cada lagrima derramada...es un suspiro de amor"


End file.
